


You shall follow.

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jessica Jones - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Mind Control, Obsession, Prequel, mcu - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: "It should have been simple, and it might even have been simple, if he didn’t have the unfortunate tendency to lose his words, stuttering, whenever she showed up..."Zebediah's obsession with Jessica, and how he finds her. Prequel to the show itself.(1000 words exactly, just as planned)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Detective_Animator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Animator/gifts).



It should have been simple, and it might even have been simple, if he didn’t have the unfortunate tendency to lose his words, stuttering, whenever she showed up. He could only imagine what smooth and devilish thoughts she had running through her head…

 

He could have anything he wanted - including her, if he so choose. - All he needed to do was to say the words, “Come with me” - so simple...she’d come willingly, and even if she got away, all the people she sent on his trail to apprehend him would be dissuaded by the promise of his voice, the, relatively speaking, powerful voice.

  
For he had no problem getting the others to do his bidding, and he had no problem getting the words out, whenever the girl - Jessica; -  was not the issue. There wasn’t a single case where he hadn’t gotten it.

 

Killgrave smiled, a predator's smile, as he went on the hunt for Jessica again. It wasn’t too hard to figure out where she was located. - Once he had gotten her name, a quick persuasion and he had gotten her records. - But where she might be as of now, he didn’t know. That was fine by him however, he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

 

Like a ninja he moved himself, he had no need for the stealth, but Killgrave didn’t want to deal with people. He didn’t like to deal with them, whenever he wanted nothing from them. So he moved, his face just one amongst the eight million citizens of New York City.

 

Jessica liked to drink. - That was a fact. - So he guessed that she had headed down from Hell’s Kitchen to go for a drink. Not many bars had remained in that borough after  _ that event. _ Killgrave chided himself for even thinking about it. - It was silly really, he had no need to worry about anything.

 

He moved amidst the crowd, not in a rush. If he knew Jessica. - Which he did, he had been investigating her. - Then she’d pick a bar and go from there. So all he had to do was go into every single bar in manhattan and find her. - No problem, not in the slightest, right?

 

Indeed it was no problem as he moved forwards. He had discreetly told people around the city to tell him where she was at all time. Creepy? Yes, but he didn’t consider it so, after all, who knew what she was doing?

 

So as he got to one of the first informants, who was standing there, unable to move away, as he had ordered him to stand there and look for her, a puddle of piss below him, as he had pissed himself, Killgrave approached.

 

It was a destiny that nobody would want, yet that had fallen to that poor man

 

“Please, sir, let me go!” - The man begged. The smell was an affront to Killgrave’s senses, and the man was in a sorry state, his legs shaking, as he found himself unable to sit. As the words uttered had been “Stand there and tell me if you see Jessica Jones” - which was accompanied by a photo.

Killgrave shook his head for why should he care about the smell when he had her to worry about? He had her on his focus, and he was driven on the goal of getting her.

 

“Quit with the complaints!” - And there was silence as the other man saw himself taken even from the basic right to whine. He just shook, but not a sound came from his lips. - “Have you seen her? And tell me only the truth!”

 

Even the most dedicated of hunter follows a trail after all.

 

“Yes! Yes! She went that way!” - The man’s voice was loud, almost as if he couldn’t believe he could talk again. He was however unable to say a single word on his situation or to gain pity.

 

Killgrave smiled. As he followed in the direction, leaving the man behind. She was a rare prey, the rarest of preys. When you can have all the sex, food, money, and entertainment you want for free...Well you get bored, but she had ignited something in him. Not love, definitively, but quite something. Lust, he probably figured.

 

The crowd was now a hindrance, so with a scream, he ordered them all to ‘If you are not Jessica Jones, move out of the way’, which they did, some even getting into the road, and others pressing into dark alleys or in the side of buildings.

 

“Excellent.”

 

A single lone figure stood, way further ahead. She looked back as if starled by the movement of the whole crowd. When she saw him, her eyes - he would swear. - Widened. She picked up the pace, trying to move away. A reaction that annoyed him. He couldn’t pick up a car because the roads were crowded with the people he had told to get there, so he did the only thing he could…

  
“If she won’t come…” - He called her, a hint of annoyance in his mind. If she wanted to play hard to get...Well, she’d get the very best of things, but she wouldn’t be getting it the easy way.   
  
Jessica Jones found herself being pushed towards him. Something had broken inside of him. Every time he had tried to call her before he stuttered, but now, now he didn’t feel any childish and imprudent need to stutter, he was determined.

  
“She shall learn…” - And like a jewel to his eyes she came, obediently, expectant even. - Killgrave couldn’t help but notice how smooth she was.

 

Her eyes showed fear, as well as what seemed to be revulsion, but she was pushed further and further into contact with him.

 

“You will love me” - He said, loud enough that she felt a burning sensation on her stomach, and a tint of pink on her cheeks. And Jessica Jones hated pink.

  
  


“Come, 5 steps behind me, and don’t run.” - He ordered, briefly, briskly.    
  
And so she went.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
